Remy LeBeau (Earth-616)
GAMBIT Real Name: Remy LeBeau Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Remy Boudreaux Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Occupation: (current) Adventurer, (former) Professional Thief Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with no criminal record Identity: Secret Marital Status: Separated Group Affiliation: (current) X-Men, (former) Thieves Guild in New Orleans Base of Operations: (current) Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; (former) New Orleans, Louisiana; Paris, France; Cairo, Illinois; Place of Birth: New Orleans, Louisiana Known Relatives: Jean-Luc LeBeau (father), Belladonna (aka Bella Donna Boudreaux) (wife, separated) First Appearance: X-MEN #130 (first series) Origin: Origin unknown. History A homeless boy wandering the streets, Gambit was adopted by Jean-Luc LeBeau, head of the council of the Thieves Guild, a criminal organization based in New Orleans. As part of a peace pact between the Thieves Guild and their rivals, the Assassins Guild, a marriage was arranged between Gambit and Bella Donna Boudreaux, the granddaughter of the head of the Assassins. However, Bella Donna's brother Julien objected to the marriage and challenged Gambit to a duel. Severely wounding Julien, Gambit was forced to flee New Orleans to prevent war between the two guilds. Gambit wandered the world as he plied his skills as a master thief, aided by his mutant power to charge objects with explosive energy. He employed playing cards he charged with kinetic energy as his trademark weapon. At one point Gambit agreed to assemble the team of assassins called the Marauders for Mister Sinister. Gambit did not realize that Sinister would employ the Marauders to massacre the underground mutant community called the Morlocks. Eventually, Gambit encountered the X-Man Storm, who had been transformed into an amnesiac child and who had turned to theft. He helped her escape her enemy, the Shadow King, and they became partners. Later, when Professor Charles Xavier returned from a long period of traveling in outer space, Storm, having regained her memory and true age, sponsored Gambit's admission into the X-Men. Gambit has remained on the team ever since and fell in love with his fellow X-Man Rogue. Recently, however, Gambit and Rogue have grown apart. As for Bella Donna, she has become Gambit's enemy. Recently, the X-Men learned of Gambit's role in the massacre of the Morlocks. Guilt-ridden, Gambit had left the team temporarily. In the alternate future in which the X-Man Bishop was born, Gambit has become an aged figure who witnessed the betrayal of the X-Men by one of their own members. Bishop suspected Gambit was the traitor until he learned how Xavier's mind spawned the malevolent entity Onslaught. Height: 6'1" Weight: 175 lbs (80 kg) Eyes: Red Hair: Brown Unusual Features: Glowing Red eyes. Strength Level: Gambit is a mutant who possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. Known Powers: Gambit has the mutant ability to tap into the potential energy contained within an object and transform it into kinetic energy. When Gambit thus charge objects with kinetic energy and throws them at a target, the object releases this energy explosively on impact. A mental block prevents him from charging living tissue. Gambit appears to have the ability to use mild hypnosis, and seems resistant to mind-reading and psychic attacks because of the charged potential energy always in his body. Gambit was temporarily blinded due to a card in his hand being hit and exploding. During this period, he was able to 'see' images in his cards. Considering he has met a person with a similar ability, perhaps this was a learned skill rather than a quirk of his mutant powers. Known Abilities: Bilingual in English and French, skill in throwing small objects, including knives, throwing spikes, and playing cards, with extraordinary accuracy. Gambit is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, utilizing streetfighting techniques and acrobatics. Equipment: Gambit's guild costume is armored, providing better protection than a normal X-Men uniform. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: Gambit usually employs throwing spikes and playing cards. He also often uses a telescoping adamantium staff. Notes: No special notes. ---- Related Articles: * Rogue * X-Men * New Sun ---- External Links: ---- References: * Marvel Directory ---- Return to Character Selection ---- Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:X-Men members